Into The Wild Chatroom
by The Other Reindeer
Summary: A weird, somewhat random Warriors chatroom. The first part is only Into The Wild but more will come. Can the Mighty Moderator defeat ShadowClan? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Graypaw has entered the room._

_Bluestar has entered the room._

Graypaw: I met this kittypet and I think he should join the Clan.

Bluestar: Ok.

_ThunderClan has entered the room._

Graypaw: We're taking a kittypet into the Clan.

ThunderClan: No we're not.

Graypaw: Yes we are.

ThunderClan: No we're not.

Bluestar: We are because I'm the leader and I said so.

ThunderClan: Ok.

_Rusty has entered the room_.

Rusty: Is this the Thunder-thing chat room?

Graypaw: It's called ThunderClan.

Rusty: Right. So am I going to join Thunder-thing or not?

Bluestar: No.

Graypaw: But you said yes!

Bluestar: You can join ThunderClan, not Thunder-thing.

Rusty: Ok, ok, ThunderClan. What's my name?

Bluestar: Rusty.

Rusty: You mean I don't get a thing name?

Graypaw: A _Clan_ name?

Rusty: Oh, right.

Bluestar: Firepaw sounds good.

Firepaw: Ok.

_StarClan has entered the room._

StarClan: Fire will save the Clan.

_StarClan has left the room._

Firepaw: Do they mean me?

ThunderClan: Probably.

Firepaw: Ok.

ThunderClan: We need saving!

Firepaw: No you don't.

ThunderClan: Yes we do.

Firepaw: No you don't.

ThunderClan: Yes we do.

Firepaw: No you don't.

ThunderClan: Ok.

_ShadowClan has entered the room._

ShadowClan: Hi.

Bluestar: How'd they get here?

ShadowClan: We're attacking. CHARGE!

ThunderClan: YES WE DO!

ShadowClan: Huh?

ThunderClan: Inside joke.

ShadowClan: Oh. CHARGE!

ThunderClan: Firepaw, now would be a good time.

Firepaw: Ok...um...I call on the mighty powers of The Moderator.

_Mighty Moderator has entered the room._

Mighty Moderator: Yeah?

Firepaw: Get rid of ShadowClan for me, please.

Mighty Moderator: Why?

Firepaw: They're attacking.

Mighty Moderator: This is a simulated online environment. You're safe.

ThunderClan: But we feel threatened. Our self-esteem is rapidly deteriorating.

Mighty Moderator: Oh. Ok...

_ShadowClan has left the room_.

Mighty Moderator: Bye.

_Mighty Moderator has left the room._

Firepaw: Isn't the Mighty Moderator supposed to be moderating?

ThunderClan: Oh well.

Firepaw: How 'bout some thanks, please.

ThunderClan: Oh, right. Thanks, Firepaw.

_StarClan has entered the room._

StarClan: I told you so.

_StarClan has left the room._

**Good. You finished the whole thing. Now find the little grey button marked "review" and click. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok...Chapter 2! Thank you to the reviewers. Keep it up (or else)!**

**Note: I am probably not going to continue this much longer. If you have a certain book that you really, really, REALLY want me to do, tell me in a review and I'll think about it. I'll probably do about two more books (not including this one).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Prologue

_WindClan has entered the room._

WindClan: We're scared. And dying. And driven out of our territory. Just thought you'd like to know.

_WindClan has left the room._

Book

_Fireheart has entered the room_.

Fireheart: I just defeated ShadowClan!

_Mighty Moderator has entered the room._

Mighty Moderator: Nuh-uh. _I_ just defeated ShadowClan.

Fireheart: Only because _I_ told you to.

Mighty Moderator: Humph.

_Graystripe has entered the room_.

Graystripe: Um...Fireheart? We're supposed to be keeping vigil, remember?

Fireheart: So?

Graystripe: So we're not supposed to be talking.

Fireheart: I'm not. I'm typing.

Graystripe: You're not supposed to be typing, either.

Fireheart: You are.

Graystripe: Oops...

_Bluestar has entered the room_.

Bluestar: Find WindClan and bring them home. Don't forget that it's really dangerous, you could be killed, two other Clans don't want WindClan to return, so they're not going to like you, you have no idea where WindClan is, it's just the two of you, and there's no guarantee they'll listen to you. And Tigerclaw will help you get ready. Oh, and Nightpelt's going to the Moonstone, and he's one of the cats that doesn't like you, so you'd better avoid him too.

Fireheart/Graystripe: Yay! A mission! Fun!

Graystripe: It's windy up here.

Fireheart: Ever think there's a _reason_ it's called WindClan?

Graystripe: Right.

Fireheart/Graystripe: We did it! Yay! We're happy! Hooray!

Bluestar: Good job.

Graystripe: I like Silverstream.

Fireheart: I hate you.

Graystripe: Yeah? Well I hate you too!

Fireheart: Humph.

Graystripe: Humph to you too.

Fireheart: I humph that.

Graystripe: Humph.

Mighty Moderator: Will you quit it with the humphs?

Graystripe/Fireheart: Humph.

Mighty Moderator: That's better.

Graystripe/Fireheart: Huh?

Fireheart: Oww!

_Yellowfang has entered the room_.

Yellowfang: What is it?

Fireheart: Heartburn.

Yellowfang: Oh. Well, that's to be expected, considering how fiery your heart is.

Fireheart: You mean there's nothing you can do?

Yellowfang: Well...I _could_ give you Pepcid Complete...

Fireheart: GIMME!

Mighty Moderator: Now, Fireheart, be nice.

Fireheart: _Please_ gimme!

Yellowfang: Fine.

Fireheart: Ahh...just one and heartburn's done.

_Yellowfang has left the room._

Mighty Moderator: Since it seems that nothing more of interest happens in this book, this chapter is over.

**I'm so glad you liked it. Now you can review and tell me about it!**


End file.
